


'Be Mine'

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith tongue's stained with streaks of pink, white, and purple from the Valentine's Sweethearts she's been sucking on all day</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Be Mine'

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Season 3

"Wanna come over?" Faith asks; her tongue's stained with streaks of pink, white, and purple from the Valentine's Sweethearts she's been sucking on all day and she's acting like her question's perfectly innocent. Like Faith doesn't know that Buffy's mom's expecting Buffy home every single night after patrolling.

"Why not," Buffy says and they make it to the dingy hotel room with the fuzzy tv and she pretends not to watch Faith's ass as she adjusts the bunny ears. Faith is cool and everything. Buffy's humming along with the _M.A.S.H._ theme song when she feels Faith's lips pressed against hers. Buffy can taste the 'Miss You' orange flavor.

Faith puts her hands on Buffy's shoulders and pushes her down to the bed. "Been wanting to do that for a while, B. Usually I don't go for girls, but there's something about you."

Buffy groans as Faith kisses her again. There's definitely a sparkage, something that's driving Buffy to want this. She whimpers as Faith's mouth moves down to her neck, her hands cupping Buffy's breasts and tugging her out of her pale pink tank top and matching bra. Her own hands roam lightly over Faith's back and ass, almost not wanting to touch her.

"Going to play me like that, B?" Faith grins, popping open the fly of her always too thigh and leather pants. And Faith, apparently, really doesn't wear underwear with them. She grasps Buffy's wrist and shoves Buffy's hand down between legs. "Just like that," she says, moving Buffy's hand. "Almost like touching yourself."

Buffy's fingers feel stiff against Faith's hot, wet pussy. But by the heavy way that Faith's breathing, she's doing something right. She moves her hips as Faith slips off Buffy's panties from beneath her skirt and shivers. Buffy curves her fingers and pushes them inside of Faith, enjoying the lustful look on Faith's face. "Like that?"

"You know it." Faith's fingers are doing their own magic between Buffy's legs. She leans down to kiss Buffy again, and Buffy swears that she tastes a new round of Sweethearts and wonders just where Faith found the time to pop more in her mouth.

Buffy closes her eyes and rocks hers hips against Faith. She tries not to think of anything, but the warm feeling in her cunt. Definitely nothing about stupid holidays or having sex with Faith and how right it feels. She gasps as she comes and opens her eyes in surprise when a second orgasm overtakes her.

Faith's lost in her own motion. Her mouth sucking hot on Buffy's neck, running a sticky tongue over her skin. "So good, B," she mutters.

Buffy kisses Faith on the forehead and rolls them apart. She feels the burn of a 'Be Mine' from Faith's lips. Next time, they're definitely going to be more naked. Buffy starts removing her clothing. "Up for another round?"


End file.
